sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:New Republic Duty Uniform
There has been some talk on the MUSH about completely overhauling the way the NR uniforms are done. Supporters of the movement include Luke (AFH), Wrista (Military OH), Del and Arise, to name a few. The most prominent concerns are that the uniforms are too closely based off real-life examples, and have for some reason deviated from the uniforms we see the Rebel Alliance using. Another concern is that there isn't an easy way to differentiate them. What is decided here will be made official both here and on the game via Luke's NRINFO code. = Discussion = Rank Insignia There is strong support for using the old rebel alliance rank insignia. --SW1 Kyle 17:48, 2 May 2007 (UTC) I'll add here that I'd like to see, in addition to the old school Rebellion rank insignia, I'd also like to see a smaller version along the same lines, to be used for instances where one needs a more subdued insignia(for instance, in her camo field gear, I currently have Wris sporting a pair of under-sized insignia on her collar. --Wrista 06:30, 7 May 2007 (UTC) Evidence from Episode IV This is a general picture from ANH. You can see that Dodonna and another 'command' type officer get to wear trench coats. Amongst the pilots you can see one 'StarOps Ground Crew' guy in a jumpsuit. Up front, you can see one 'ANH GroundOps trooper', alongside of him however are two more unfamiliar uniforms. Just to the right seems to me to be a FleetOps uniform, and to the right of him (just left of the screen), that appears to be some kind of GroundOps dress uniform (based on the next image uploaded). --SW1 Kyle 17:48, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Another general picture from ANH. This one shows Luke in what appears to be a StarOps pilot's duty uniform. You can vaguely make out some kind of rank insignia on the left breast. Also, you can see some type of GroundOps guardsmen, most likely a 'dress uniform'. -- SW1 Kyle 18:00, 2 May 2007 (UTC) I'm inclined to believe that Luke's garb here isn't really so much a uniform, despite his being in the military at this point. Partially, this is because we don't ever see it anywhere else, and also because it looks too "Star Wars Casual". Uniforms in Star Wars are *very* uniform-like. This seems more like Leia grabbing him, shoving nice clothes into his hands, and saying "We need you to NOT look like a moisture farmer for one night, please". --Wrista 06:58, 7 May 2007 (UTC) Here are some images from the ANH awards ceremony (sich heil?). In looking at the guys with caps and dark brown tunics, I think FleetOps, as I've mentioned earlier. The middle picture is a great shot - where from 'closest to furthest' in groups I see: 1. GroundOps (dress?), 2. FleetOps, 3. StarOps Pilots, 4. FleetOps (again?). In the last image, you get a really good shot of the FleetOps and Command Staff uniforms. -- SW1 Kyle 18:21, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Actually, given the next picture, I'd have to say our closest guys in the biege/grey are likely hangar ground crew. Since that's what the guy driving the cat in the hangar's wearing, and he's *definitely* ground crew for StarOps.--Wrista 06:58, 7 May 2007 (UTC) StarOps Here, you can see some sort of ground crew in the Yavin Base. These are most likely StarOps. You can see the GroundOps guards standing guard along the wall as well. A closer shot (which I didn't take) shows they are tan jumpsuits. --SW1 Kyle 17:48, 2 May 2007 (UTC) GroundOps Here are some early renditions of rebel alliance groundops. I wouldn't be opposed to using these, perhaps, as a non-combat infantry duty uniform, or we could say the design was outdated and no longer in use. These were not just used for the Tantive IV's crew, as you see another one aiming a gun or scope at the Millenium falcon on its approach to the Yavin IV base in ANH. --SW1 Kyle 17:48, 2 May 2007 (UTC) *Sticking this here so I can reply directly, since Danik's got a lot more than just this to say. These guys are generally referred to in the fanbase as "Rebel Troopers" and occassionally "Rebel Naval Troopers". So to an extent... yes, they're GroundOps, but only kinda. They're definitely a general rebel trooper of some sort, though, since they appear all over the place(among other places, there's one on a lookout tower outside Yavin base as the Falcon lands. --Wrista 06:58, 7 May 2007 (UTC) *I never considered these guys to represent the formal Rebel military - I always thought they were Alderaanian guards, hence their placement aboard an Alderaanian ship and so forth. It is technically true they were Rebel soldiers, but as early as 0 BBY, there Alliance was still decentralized... you had the various rebel movements (Alderaan being one of them) making up the Alliance. It's possible they had yet to formalize a standard battle uniform by 0 BBY. This is why I think these troops are just Alderaan's personal guards. I don't even think that by Return of the Jedi the Rebellion had a standard uniform - humans were definitely using this uniform: http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Landopromo.jpg http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Madine.jpg http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Admiral-drayson.jpg But other groups of the Alliance used different uniforms, such as the Mon Calamarians: http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Ackbar_CloseUp.jpg However, this might be because Ackbar was Navy and thus had a different uniform. It is good to note that they use the same ranking system, as you can see in the pictures and here (http://theforce.net/swtc/domino.html, http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Rank_insignia_of_the_Rebel_Alliance). By 11 ABY in the EU, the New Republic apparently adopted a uniform like this: http://images.wikia.com/starwars/images/thumb/4/47/Wedge_CE.jpg/200px-Wedge_CE.jpg Here, Wedge is commanding the Lusankya, a Super Star Destroyer. However, this could just be the Fleet version of the NR uniforms for humans (in comparison to Ackbar's). Finally, I haven't found a close-up of a "formal" NR duty uniform that would be worn at ceremonies and the like, just a shoulder-image. It's Keyan Farlander's uniform from Star Wars: X-wing, the computer game: http://images.wikia.com/starwars/images/7/7a/FarlanderUniform.jpg --Danik Kreldin 18:04, 2 May 2007 (UTC) **Wow dude, nice. Yeah, I'm with you regarding the uniforms seen in ANH. If others agree, I'll probably take down all the images and just note down that all the stuff we see in ANH is not relevant to our current times, save for the pilot uniforms that we still use since they were used in all three original films. The uniforms from ROTJ though, those might have legs, though we'll save that discussion for that section. --SW1 Kyle 18:26, 2 May 2007 (UTC) ***Yeah, it makes sense that the marines on the Tantive IV were the house guards from Alderaan since it was a 'Diplomatic Vessel' had they been 'Rebel' uniforms I doubt Leia would have tried to protest like she did. But you do see more of the same uniform in the awards ceremony so perhaps the Alliance/New Republic did/could adopt the Alderaani uniforms in honor of the planet and it's people. If anything it gives you a better direction in where to go for uniforms over basing everything off of modern US military uniforms. --ImperialFH 19:15, 2 May 2007 (UTC) ****I've got a few notes. First... Re: Keyan Farlander's uniform from X-Wing, I intend to pattern all three of our dress uniforms off of that one(which *is* a dress uniform, by the way). It just makes a lot of general sense in how it's designed, And I like using the sash for a bunch of the patches/ribbons. We'll fiddle the colors, but I kind of like the idea of keeping the olive color like that for StarOps. Second, I don't *entirely* agree that we absolutely need to excise all RL basis from our designs. Bear in mind most of the Star Wars costume work comes from modified RL surplus and the like(as i learned while flirting with joining the 501st on more than one occasion). And RL uniforms are the way they are for reasons, and good ones. I'm inclined(especially in the case of GroundOps), to favor starting with a realistic base and StarWars-ifying it, much as Lucasfilm did. Primarily because there *is* a need to come up with something that makes sense for day-to-day wear. The final point, is that I'd agree we shouldn't be giving the Alliance uniforms too much thought, as we've matured the ragtag Alliance's makeshift military into the Republic's formal one, and we should reflect that. One thing I want to do is make some use of the Republic colors that Ayaka and I worked out back when she was CivOH, because it was honestly very good stuff. I'll finish by noting I've actually got a lot of thoughts and almost know exactly what I'd personally like to see, I just need some time to actually lay it down and see what our players think-- and I want to finish up the awards first, though I'll probably get the dress uniforms settled out, too. Got an awards ceremony to get to in the very near future. --Wrista 06:58, 7 May 2007 (UTC) Evidence from Episode V Evidence from Episode VI A little webpage I made a while back and trot out on occasion shows that the supposed FleetOps uniforms from the Ep. IV awards ceremony haven't changed much. There are several human technicians/crew/? visible on the Home One bridge during the briefing (scroll down to the bottom). --Lolkje 20:35, 2 May 2007 (UTC)